


Gumpers

by Trottysan



Series: Hat Films Military Oneshots [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: AU - Royal Navy, Alternate Universe - Royal Navy, Fluff, M/M, Troffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trottysan/pseuds/Trottysan
Summary: Alex Smith is a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. After being away at sea for 6 months, he's excited to see his boyfriend again.





	Gumpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkhamknights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamknights/gifts).



"Ship's Company Dismissed."

The Admiral's command rang out across the ship and sailors immediately began to move, the chatter of the 700+ crew members carrying across the deck. Lieutenant Smith remained still for a moment, gazing around him. It was early in the morning, only seven o'clock, and the sun was spilling over the waters of the harbour creating mesmerising shapes and patterns. After a few minutes he snapped out of his trance and looked around; the majority of people that were previously stood around the ship were making their way to the gangways that lead onto docks. Alex took one last look around before joining the crowd of sailors, spotting a group of his friends that were standing by the ski jump.

"Smith, mate! How much are you looking forward to having a pint?" A woman joked. She was 5'9" and had her black hair pulled into a neat bun. She smiled at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. It was an odd friendship, seeing as she was Smith's superior and ranked as a Commodore, but they had lots in common and kept it professional when needed. 

There were two people stood either side of her, a tall man and a shorter woman. The man had black, spikey hair, steely blue eyes and was only slightly smaller than Smith however the woman was about 5'5" and had short, brown hair and green eyes. They both smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

"I'm just looking forward to sleeping in a bed that isn't ten centimetres wide!" Smith exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and grinning at her. "Should we get going? The crowds are dying down now." He added, gesturing towards the gangways that were now almost clear. The deck was mainly empty, save for some maintenance crew and a few stragglers. There were nods of agreement and the group began to make their way off the ship. They were all deep in conversation as they walked along, Alex swinging his bag onto his shoulder and removing his cap. They continued walking when suddenly a shout came from their left.

-

Chris shifted his weight again, clutching the railings he was holding onto tighter, turning his knuckles white. The woman beside him put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile. "Are you waiting for your partner?" She asked him, turning her gaze away from the ship and towards Chris.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend." he mumbled, trying to calm his heartbeat down.  
"I'm sure they'll be off in a minute. Is this the first time he's been away?" She asked him. Trott finally turned to face her, his expression nervous but excited.  
"It's not his first time away but it's the first time he's been away while we've been dating." He told her, smiling slightly and glancing at the boat. 

Him and Alex had been friends since upper school but they had only started dating a year ago. When Alex had first told him he was going away Chris didn't believe him and simply laughed but when Alex finally had to leave, he sobbed into his chest for hours, his tears forming a large wet patch on Alex's uniform. They'd talked to each other but it was hard when Smith was only allowed one call a week and they couldn't text or write. Smith always seemed to have something interesting to say, telling Trott all about the missiles he'd launched or something funny that had happened to one of his fellow sailors. Chris smiled at the memories, turning his head to look back at the carrier.

After a few minutes the woman spoke up again, snapping Chris out of his daydreaming. "They've started coming off, what does he look like?" She asked him, watching as Chris stood upright, a broad grin making its way onto his face.  
"Tall, blue eyes, ginger beard. He's a lieutenant, I think." He told her, eyes scanning the crowds of sailors that were making their way off the ship. The woman acknowledged his description with a hum and cast her eyes back towards the ship.  
About ten minutes had past and Chris was getting restless; most of the crew had left the ship and there was still no sign of Alex.

Maybe I missed him.

Maybe he missed me.

Perhaps he saw me but he doesn't want to be with me and he met a nice girl on the ship and then they-

"Is that him?" The nudge from the woman beside him knocked him out of his trance, she was smiling and pointing towards a group of people that were making their way off the gangway. It was indeed Alex and he was talking to a tall woman with black hair. His smile fell from his face. Maybe Alex really didn't want him anymore. The woman beside him must have sensed his fears as she laughed and turned to face him. "I wouldn't be too worried, the one he's talking to is my fiancé and I can assure you she is quite gay!" She exclaimed, laughing again. The smile returned to Trott's face and he realised that he was being stupid. He and Alex had been together for a year and Chris knew he would never cheat on him. He shot the woman a smile and turned, pushing through a couple of people so that there was nobody in between him and Smith. He grinned, beginning his run towards the tall man.

"Alex!"

-

Smith turned just in time to catch Chris as he launched himself into his arms. Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around Chris' waist, spinning him around before gently placing him back on the ground.  
"I've missed you." Chris mumbled, burying his face into Smith's neck and inhaling deeply.

"I've missed you too darlin'" Smith said, stepping back and picking his cap up from where it had fallen on the ground. He grinned, placing the hat on Trott's head and brushing his hair back into place. Chris' smile widened when he felt Alex place the cap atop his head. "Love you." He whispered, loud enough only for Alex to hear but his cheeks going red all the same. Alex laughed a little at his embarrassment, tipping Chris' face up so his eyes met Alex's.

"I love you too, Christopher Trott." He proclaimed, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek before joining their lips. 

-

Hannah squealed, looking excitedly from the kissing couple to her fiancé. "They're so cute! Look at them!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing on the spot.  
"Hannnnahhh, I've had to deal with Smith being all sad and lovesick for the whole trial. I do not want to deal with your fangirling about them." She whined, pouting at her. "And besides, you haven't seen anything yet." She whispered, smirk appearing on her face. "Let's just say, Smith has something planned for his boyfriend and it's a great surprise..."

**Author's Note:**

> AZUL - It's Spanish ;) (I did need it and then I changed it but thanks anyways boik)  
> This is going to be great - I had 4 hours sleep when I wrote this and I was tipsy when I was editing it. I write like a true professional. Also yes I am lazy and didn't finish the ending so whatever. You can probably guess where I was going ;)
> 
> Dedicated to trottwyd for being so amazing. 
> 
> Gumpers - Jack Speak for being sentimental  
> Jack Speak - Words/Phrases commonly used in the Royal Navy or by Sailors  
> Ski Jump - The large ramp at the end of the runway that looks like a ski slope.  
> Gangway - The thing used to get on and off of ships and boats.


End file.
